The present invention relates to a coaxial connector to be mounted on a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector with a switch including a switching mechanism for switching a high-frequency signal circuit, an antenna, and the like.
In portable information communication devices such as cellular phones, a conventional coaxial connector with a switch has been widely used for inspection of a built-in high-frequency circuit thereof. The conventional coaxial connector with a switch includes, for example, an insulation housing having a hole that can receive a central conductive member of a coaxial plug; an outer conductive member provided outside the insulation housing; and a stationary terminal and a movable terminal provided under the hole. Furthermore, the stationary terminal includes a contact section, and the movable terminal includes a securing section to be secured on the insulation housing. Further, the movable terminal includes an elastic section that can contact with the central conductive member of the coaxial plug and abut against the contact section (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-141665
In the conventional coaxial connector with a switch disclosed in Patent Reference 1, when the coaxial plug is not attached thereto, the movable terminal is pressed onto the contact section of the stationary terminal by an elastic force of the elastic section, so that the stationary terminal and the movable terminal keep the electrically connected state.
On the other hand, when the coaxial plug is attached thereto, a lower end of the central conductive member of the coaxial plug passes through the vertical hole of the conventional coaxial connector. In this state, the central conductive member touches the elastic section, and the elastic section is pressed down by the central conductive member, so that the elastic section is elastically deformed and moved away from the contact section. Accordingly, the stationary terminal and the movable terminal are electrically disconnected from each other, and at the same time, the central conductive member and the movable terminal become the connected state. As such, in turn, signals, which flew from the movable terminal to the stationary terminal, are made flow from the movable terminal to the central conductive member, and thereby it is possible to inspect a high-frequency circuit connected to the movable terminal.
In these years, because of increasing demands including downsizing of portable information communication devices, there have been necessities to improve not only internal circuits such as high-frequency circuits and central processing circuits, but also downsizing of parts to be mounted thereon such as antennas or a mounting technology thereof. For this reason, it is necessary to conduct measurement or inspection of a high-frequency circuit, an antenna, and the like while they are being switched. In the conventional coaxial connector with a switch, when the integrated circuit, the electronic component, and the like are inspected after mounting the integrated circuit, the electronic component, and the like, for example, it is possible to connect only to the high-frequency circuit to conduct the inspection thereof after temporarily disconnecting the antenna from the high-frequency circuit. However, it is difficult to connect only to the antenna and conduct the inspection thereof after temporarily disconnecting the high-frequency circuit from the antenna.
For this reason, it is necessary to develop a coaxial connector with a switch, whereby it is possible to switch a plurality of terminals. Patent Reference 2 has disclosed a conventional coaxial connector with a switch capable of measuring characteristics of both the high-frequency circuit and the antenna.    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-226588
In the conventional coaxial connector with a switch described in Patent Reference 2, the coaxial plug includes a resin protrusion. When the coaxial plug is connected to the conventional coaxial connector, the resin protrusion touches and presses down a first switch spring of a receptacle to block electrical connection with the first switch spring while maintaining electrical connection with a second switch spring. Alternatively, the resin protrusion touches and presses down the second switch spring of the receptacle to block electrical connection with the second switch spring, while maintaining electrical connection with the first switch spring. Accordingly, it is possible to switch the electrical connection by changing the position of the resin protrusion of the coaxial plug.
However, the conventional coaxial connector with a switch described in Patent Reference 2 tends to have a complicated coaxial connector structure, thereby deteriorating production efficiency and increasing a size thereof. In addition, the coaxial plug is connected only in a fixed direction, thereby making it difficult to use.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial connector with a switch capable of solving the problems of the conventional coaxial connector. In the present invention, it is possible to switch a plurality of terminals while maintaining high productivity, a low cost, and easy operation.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.